


Одержимость

by CHAPK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK
Summary: Двалин переживает о морально-нравственном облике узбадаФик написан для команды WTF JRRT All Inclusive 2017 по заданию "Законы, запреты, правила, табу".Благодарности моей бете Хельгрин





	Одержимость

Двалин спустился почти до зала с бассейнами, в которые набиралась вода из подгорной речушки, набрал полное ведро и уже пошагал вверх по замусоренным ступеням, когда стон, эхом отразившийся от сводов, заставил его остановиться. Звук был таким неожиданным, что Двалин схватился за кинжал и остро пожалел, что оставил Кусай и Руби в той комнате рядом с кухней, которую они расчистили себе под временное пристанище. Гном огляделся, безошибочно определил источник звука и быстро шагнул к полуприкрытой двери. Он не помнил уже, что в этих чертогах было раньше, но сейчас там явно не происходило ничего хорошего: нужно было действовать быстро, выбить дверь, но, видно, рука Махала удержала его.

— Расслабься еще капельку, впусти меня дальше, — это был голос Взломщика, и звучал он так, будто Взломщик только что пробежал пол лиги, спасаясь от варгов.

— Р-радость моя… — это рычал точно не варг. Голос своего короля Двалин узнал бы из всех.

Двалин не выдержал, и заглянул в щель. Двое расположились на груде каких-то старых тканей: Бильбо в одной рубашке, меж коленей Торина и Торин, опирающийся на локти, с запрокинутой головой.  
И снова стон — низкий, рокочущий.  
А потом — словно уже происходящего было мало — скороговорка нежностей вперемешку на всеобщем и кхуздуле, какие и любимой девушке не всякий гном решится сказать.

Теперь Двалину хотелось выцарапать себе глаза и оглохнуть навсегда. По молодости они с Торином, бывало, заглядывали в веселый квартал к человечьим женщинам. Обстоятельный Торин и любовью занимался, как дело делал. Не спеша, с расстановкой, потом еще и оглядит напоследок, чтобы убедиться, что справно получилось. За все время с паденья Эребора ни разу не подхватывал узбад любовной горячки. И вот вдруг в самое неподходящее время — и с кем!

Лечь под хоббита!  
Говорили, в стародавние времена тому из гномов, кто лег под товарища, мужество вовсе отсекали. Мол, раз не пользуешься, оно тебе и не нужно — ежели выживешь. Сейчас до таких строгостей не доходило, но если всплывало, что двое гномов ложатся друг с другом, то их сторонились, а то и вовсе из общины изгоняли, если те не уходили сами. Так что если уж жить не можешь без боевого товарища, то прячь свои чувства лучше, чем Гондолин.

Двалину припомнилось: вот Торин два часа назад орет на всех, чтобы искали Аркенстон, только Бомбура отправляет на кухню. Потом сам бродит среди гор золота, распределяя, кто и где должен рыться. В конце концов буркает: «Взломщик, за мной!», — и уходит, ничего не объясняя…

А сам-то он зачем сюда потащился? Ах, ну да, Бомбур послал его за водой. Двалин поднялся с пола, поплескал в лицо из ведра, прислушался — стонов, вроде, больше не было. Он перехватил ведро и пошагал по лестнице вверх.  
Самое главное — дальше-то что? Ну, ладно он сам, — знает Торина, как облупленного, и в бою всегда дрались спиной к спине, — перетопчется как-нибудь, зажмурится, забудет все виденное. А остальные? Как долго удастся узбаду скрывать любовное томление?

А что будет, когда Эребор начнет подыматься? Невесты слетятся сюда, как мухи на мёд. И как долго сможет Торин отказывать то одной, то другой? Тут уж не соврешь больше про обет безбрачия ради спасения Горы.  
Лучше бы Взломщику убраться сразу в свой Шир подобру-поздорову. Вот только вряд ли теперь его кто отпустит, если только Двалин хоть что-то понимает в этой жизни.

Ну как же все-таки друга угораздило-то?! Неужто правду говорят: седина в бороду — Моргот в ребро. Ну, положим, останется Взломщик тут. Торин, положим, будет сдерживаться — год, два, три, а потом все равно выплывет. А у хоббита так все на физиономии прописано, считай, с самого Шира. И что тогда? В лицо Торину кланяться будут, а за спиной хихикать? На каждый роток не накинешь платок. И будет он в летописях не Торин II Дубощит, а какой-нибудь Торин II Сладкий Зад. Тут Двалин поморщился и сплюнул. Лучше уж погибнуть с мечом в руке, чем по себе такую память оставить.

***  
Двалин добрел до кухни, сунул ополовиненное ведро в руки Бомбуру и, не слушая его возмущенных возгласов, пошел отыскивать Балина, как делал всегда, когда нужно было решить какой-нибудь жизненный вопрос. В сокровищнице того не оказалось, но Двалин все равно пошел прямо через нее расшвыривая ногами золотые монеты и пытаясь представить, как он сейчас скажет брату: наш король — мужеложец, втрескался в хоббита, и тот его пялит? Тут Двалин зарычал, да так, что Ори буквально отпрыгнул с его пути, хорошо в золото не закопался. Рассказать о своем открытии Балину было невозможно.  
До вечера он находил себе дела то там, то тут, лишь бы только не встречаться с Торином. Как теперь тому в глаза смотреть Двалин не знал.

На следующий день Торин отправил всех заваливать вход, где когда-то красовались центральные ворота, а сам закрылся с хоббитом в сокровищнице.  
Двалин мысленно уговаривал себя, что в этом нет ничего подозрительного, ведь хоббит все равно не помощник в их работе, а сам косился на товарищей: не ухмыляется ли кто. Но нет, все работали с мрачным упорством.

Вечером, хоббит обнаружился рядом с Бомбуром: помогал со стряпней, разливая всем в миски жидкой похлебки. Хоббит не выглядел счастливым, а Торин так и вовсе не появился.

Когда все начали разворачивать свои постели и набивать в трубки табак, Балин дернул его за рукав и отвел его в сторонку.  
— Это конец, — шепчет брат.  
— Что? — внутри у Двалина холодеет.  
— Безумие, драконья болезнь. Как у Трора. Он даже есть сегодня не приходил. Смотри!

Балин потащил Двалина через длинные переходы, куда-то вверх, пока они не оказались у арочного входа. Когда-то от него вели ступени вниз в сокровищницу, теперь же они разрушились: в полушаге от проема камень обрывался. Зато отсюда все было видно как на ладони. Чадящие кругом жаровни, отблеск золота в их тусклом свете — почти зловещий. Посреди золотых барханов двигалась фигура в роскошной накидке. Торин забормотал что-то, потом засмеялся, и эхо подхватило этот смех, больше похожий на карканье.

За спиной Двалина тихо всхлипнул брат. Но тут с другой стороны просторной пещеры раздалось отчетливое позвякивание золотых монет. Хоббит, стараясь не поскользнуться, нес в руках деревянную миску с похлебкой. Торин стремительно бросился вперед, миска полетела вниз, а Бильбо замер, не пытаясь отшатнуться от острия меча, упершегося шею.

— Это я, я, — проговорил Бильбо, будто зверя успокаивал. — Вот, ужин тебе нес…

Торин отвел меч и свободной рукой прижал хоббита к себе, утыкаясь носом в грязные кудряшки.  
Шепот Торина захлебывающийся, горячечный, бешеный, множимый эхом, заполнил зал.  
И Двалин понял, что брат прав: узбад в самом деле одержим. Не понял только, какая одержимость пугает его больше.

***  
Нет лекарства от страсти, кроме как держаться подальше от ее предмета. Ночью Двалин долго не мог уснуть, раздумывая, как такое можно устроить, но так ничего и не придумал. Решил только, что будет приглядывать за Торином и его хоббитом, чтобы не вытворили при всех совсем уж позорного.

Когда день спустя Торин перед всем эльфийским войском тряс хоббита как тряпичную куклу, а потом выдворил его с Горы. Двалин почувствовал облегчение: все же драконий недуг - напасть гномам знакомая, справятся как-нибудь.  
А потом грянула битва, и бояться будущего стало некогда.

***  
Когда огромные орлы скрылись за горизонтом, а люди, эльфы и гномы добивали не успевших разбежаться орков, Двалин отыскал Торина на Вороньей высоте.

Окровавленное тело короля лежало на льду застывшего водопада, над ним, горестно подвывая, склонился полурослик.  
Солнце, вышедшее из-за туч, осветило истинного Короля-под-Горой, который в смерти своей шагнул в историю, который будет легендой народа Дьюрина, примером безупречной жизни и славной смерти во имя великой цели. Потомки с благоговением будут вглядываться в его величественный образ, ни один гном не скажет про него дурного слова.

Двалину тоже хотелось завыть.


End file.
